Attack on Infected
by XenoInfinity
Summary: AU. Maybe slightly OoC. Life was ordinary until a virus started to spread throughout the world, leaving many people to become mindless shell of themselves... "Things are changing so rapidly now... so we must continuously keep evolving to stay ahead of our demise." ((I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin(Attack on Titan) Just sayin'))
1. Chapter 1

The green-eyed boy looked up at the ceiling and groaned, _I know I said I would try my hand at cooking, but I dunno what to do next! _he thought.

He continued to chop up the carrots into smaller pieces and set them aside. His movements became jittery, _I'm too hungry to think now. Let's just go with the flow._ He brought up a clean rag and gently wiped the surface of the cutting board.

"Now... where are the-" His voice was cut off by the sound of the door opening and slamming shut. "The hell?"

A raven-haired girl panted heavily as the boy rushed toward her. "M-mikasa? What's wrong? Say something!"

Mikasa huffed, "T.V... turn... the t.v...Eren..."

Helping her to the couch, Eren heeded her wish and turned on the television. It was in the middle of a national alert; camera shots going everywhere, with many people attacking or being attacked around the local mall.

"...and yet as the doctors tried their best to find a cure, many of the patients escaped into the city, causing a national uproar and the like. The Government highly advises everyone to report to their designated evacuation point, and wait to receive more instruction as they delve deeper into this matter-" Eren turned down the volume.

"Mikasa... what is this?" he asked quietly.

"How should... I know..." her breathing was unsteady. "Anyway... we need to leave here, and _fast_."

Eren's breathing was quickening. "But what about Mom and Dad? Where are they?!"

Mikasa pushed her hair from her eyes. "I...don't know."

"Mom went to the Supermarket... and Dad's making his door-to-door rounds...Where could they be..." Eren's breathing slowed and he walked to the door.

"Eren, where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for them." He answered simply as he removed his apron and put on his jacket.

Mikasa stood up, and buckled under her weight, "You... you can't! And certainly not alone..."

"Mikasa, just wait here-" Eren halted and backed up as loud banging engulfed the room. He hesitated for a moment and grabbed the kitchen knife he had been chopping vegetables with.

Eren stood his ground in front of Mikasa. The blade trembled in his hands. "Eren..." Mikasa whispered.

The banging increased in volume, then stopped suddenly. _I got this Mikasa_. Eren thought.

A loud smash came from the door, as ashes and dust flew in from the outside. Eren yelled and rushed forward, blade in hand. He leapt over the coffee table, and prepared to sink his blade into the other moving body. As he jumped forward the knuckles of a fist punched him in the face and knocked him to the side.

"The hell?" Eren felt his nose bleed and winced in pain.

Two hands reached from the dust and grabbed Eren by the collar. "_Dammit Jaeger, I just know this has something to do with to you!_" The person shook him repeatedly. "So what's up with this eh, Jaeger?" They lifted up a fist. "...Or do I need to beat it outta you?"

Mikasa crawled forward. "...Jean, calm down."

The brown-haired boy let go of Eren, and dusted himself off. "Tch, okay, fine." He turned toward Eren. "Explain."

Eren shifted his view, and wiped his nose. "Hmpf, all I know is that we need evacuate." He stood up. "...and I need to look for our parents."

"I told you Eren... you can't do this alone, nor am I letting you." Mikasa was barely standing.

Jean's eyes widened. "Mikasa, what happened?"

"It's nothing. I sprinted here when I heard the predicament." Mikasa toppled over onto the couch with a hiss.

"It's obviously not okay if you're making sounds like that. Lemme see your leg." Jean reached for her ankle but Mikasa had pulled away.

"I said I'm fine-"

"You really look like you're hurt so let me see your _damn leg._" Jean's tone was serious.

Mikasa looked away. "F-fine."

It was silent for a moment.

"When did this happen?" Jean asked.

"..."

"Jaeger, get over here."

Eren returned from searching through the kitchen drawers. "Wha-" His sentence fell short. Mikasa's pant leg was rolled up to reveal a long bloody gash down the outer side of her lower leg.

"You know about this, Jaeger?" Jean asked quietly.

Eren was silent.

Jean stood up. "Did'ya?"

Eren whispered, "N-no. I had thought she was just tired from running here-"

With a loud _Smack! _Eren flew back after being backhanded by Jean.

Mikasa moved forward. "Jean, there was no need-"

"Mikasa's _Mikasa_, one of the best in our _class_ for God's sake! You'd think she'd be that shaken up from just a _sprint?!_"

Eren followed along. _He's right, ya'know? Mikasa's one of the best, why didn't you think of her being hurt? _He shook his head, and opened the hallway closet.

"Are you not gonna help Mikasa, Jaeger?" Jean spoke loudly.

Mikasa leaned closer and grabbed his arm. "Jean, it's fine."

"No, it can't be freaking _fine!_ How did he not think about injuries?"

"He didn't even know where I was from the beginning. He doesn't know how far I ran. I could have ran two miles and have been unhurt." Mikasa pulled on his sleeve. "Stop taking it out on him."

Jean sighed. "Fine."

A mix of curses and shuffles were heard from the hallway closet. Eren returned with a less-than-half bottle of alcohol, a rag, and a little bit of tape. He threw the materials at Jean, and dropped a butcher knife on the ground.

Eren placed the kitchen knife and a knife used to gut fish in his belt.

"The hell are you doing, Jaeger?" Jean questioned.

"I'm going to find Armin."

"Why?" Mikasa moved around on the plush seat.

"I was aware that before his parents left him in care of his Grandfather, they gave him medical supplies incase something happened and the paramedics wouldn't make it in time." Eren turned towards the two. "What I gave you won't be enough. Jean patch her up and wait here for me. I'm gonna go see if Armin's okay and ask for help."

"Eren, no, it's too dangerous-"

"I'm _going_. Jean, keep her here and protect her for me."

"Suicidal jerk. Hmpf, fine I won't let anyone touch her." Jean said.

Mikasa lowered her head. "I can't stop you in this condition..." She gave Eren a warm look. "Don't die on me, okay?"

**"****I'll be back." Eren said, as he grinned and made his way out into the dry, hot air of the City of Maria.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'll be back." Eren said, as he grinned and made his way out into the dry, hot air of the City of Maria._

* * *

"Damn," Eren whispered, "The air is almost like pure salt on my tongue... I need to get to Armin's place." He turned to the direction of the curb and started running. _Her leg wasn't bleeding that badly, but injuries like that are prone to infection..._

Eren stopped and looked around at the nearby four-way. There were footlong potholes in the ground and smashed carriages on the sides. He walked up to the nearest one and felt one of the wheels. _Hm, this wheel is worn down, but these marks look fresh... this must be recent... _Something shifted inside, causing Eren to back up quickly.

_Tch, already? _Eren thought, removing his knives from his belt.

A pair of small paws held the wood and hopped out. A cat with brown, tattered fur limped out, and made it's way to the middle of the four-way. It stood there for a moment then spasmed violently and fell down to the ground, still as can be.

Eren sucked in his breath. _Poor guy... _he looked west from where he came, and took off in the direction. He continued running until Armin's home came into view.

_You better be okay... _Eren shook his head at the thought. _Armin's too smart to let himself get caught be anybody. He's not too strong, but he can at least run for a while... _Eren caught the scent of decay in the air. He hesitated opening the door, until a boy's yell pierced the air around him.

"Armin!" Eren shouted, as he pounded the the door. Crashing sounds came from inside. _It's too much to break the door down... _

* * *

"D'you have any bowls around here?" Jean asked after setting the door back in place.

Mikasa nodded. "Yeah, there should some in the cabinet over the sink."

"Thanks." Jean walked over to the sink and started the warm water. He pulled out a large bowl and let it fill about halfway.

"Jean?" Mikasa called.

"Huh?" Jean came in balancing the bowl of water.

"Thank you."

Jean scoffed. "No need to thank me. I'd do it anyway." He got down and cut some of the cloth off. "Where were you coming from anyway?"

Mikasa looked toward the door, "I was coming from the Library."

"The Library? That's all the way across town!" said Jean, obviously surprised. He dipped the smaller piece of cloth into the water and poured some alcohol on it.

She nodded. "Yeah, I was in the middle of reading the summary, when I heard gunshots." She hissed as Jean patted the cloth around the wound.

"Tch. I'm sorry, I should have warned you before I put it on." Jean apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Mikasa lifted her leg as Jean began wrapping the bigger piece of the rag around her calf. "Well, I heard shots being fired, and I turned to look at the nearby television. I saw something about a viral infection before I was forced to leave by an officer."

Jean attached some tape to hold the rag together. "Hm, then how'd you get the gash?"

Mikasa was silent for a moment. "It was about when I was leaving downtown Maria."

Jean continued applying the tape. "Yeah, an-" He was cut off by some low moaning and shrieks outside the door. "Dammit." He grabbed a nearby recliner and began blocking the doorway.

"W-wait what about Eren?!" Mikasa asked.

Jean took the nearby coffee table and jammed it between the door and the recliner. "If he wants to make sure you're safe, he'll make it." He got on his knees. "C'mon, I'll take you up stairs."

Mikasa lowered her head, "F-fine." She balanced carefully on Jean's back as he made his way up the stairs. "D'you hear that?"

"What?" Jean asked.

"_That._" Mikasa whispered.

Slow thumping began moving around the attic. Jean's face froze.

"_Crap._"

* * *

"_Armin!_" Eren shouted, as he pounded the the door. Crashing sounds came from inside. _It's too much to break the door down... _He looked around, the windows had steel screens behind them.

_I'll go around. _Eren thought as he made his way to the fence. He quickly made his way over the twisted metal, and scanned the area. The wooden wall was broken and the insulation ripped to shreds. The couch was knocked over, broken glass spread across the floor, and the television was aflame and sparking. _Dammit! Armin!, _Eren sped into the house, dodging sparks, and broken wires. Chunks of wood were falling from the ceiling, and the banging became louder and louder.

Eren sprinted up the stairs to see two infected people, a male and a female, smashing their fists madly on Armin's door. He hid behind a table that was turned onto it's side. _Tch, what do I do... _Eren looked at the knife in his hand, and got an idea. He turn to the legs of the table and began sawing. Once he had two legs, he chucked one down the stairs, causing it to hit the t.v. The people turned, bloody, vicious faces toward Eren's direction. Both sprinted down the steps, and began hacking away at the television. Eren crouched and quickly moved to Armin's door.

"Armin, you there?" he whispered.

No answer.

Eren spoke a bit louder, "Armin, it's me, Eren."

Rugged breathing came from the other side. Eren backed away, but accidentally dropped some glass down the stairs.

_Dammit. _Eren got down and crawled into the next room. He shut the door to a crack, and got under the bed. The steps squeaked unevenly, and the pounding began again. Slow footsteps began moving in Eren's direction.

_Thump. Thump. Shh._

Eren slowed his breathing. _Crap... One's coming for me._

_Thump. Thump. Shh._

He started thinking as the sounds got closer.

_Thump. Thump. Shh._

His eyes glowed. The infected entered the room. It checked the nearby chairs, and even looked under the desk. It came to the side of the mattress.

Eren held his breath. The Infected turned and started going back. Eren slowly got up and grabbed the infected from behind. He wrapped his arms around the infected neck and slowly choked it out. It convulsed and spat out malicious green liquids.

_Ugh, disgusting... _Eren shook the liquid from his jacket, and shoved the body under the bed. The pounding on Armin's door continued. He threw the other table leg into the hallway, the infected female looked over and went for the wooden leg. Eren jumped behind it, but it threw it's arms around and sent him flying backward.

"Ugh!" Eren exclaimed, falling onto his back. The infected shrieked and fell onto him, pinning his arms down. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..."

Armin's room door burst open.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ugh!" Eren exclaimed, falling onto his back. The infected shrieked and fell onto him, pinning his arms down. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..."_

_Armin's room door burst open._

The infected woman had looked toward the door only to see a gray flash. With a scream, Armin bolted from his room and smashed her skull with a metallic baseball bat. Armin stood shaking for a moment and fell to his knees. "Eren! Eren, I'm sorry!"

Eren sat wide-eyed at what just took place.

Armin grabbed his upper arm. "Eren! Are you okay?! Eren!"

He shook his head, and pushed the body off himself. "Yup, yeah... I'm okay now. Thanks, Armin."

"N-no! Don't thank me!" Armin sobbed, "I almost left you as food for them!"

Eren patted him on the back. "It's alrigh-"

"No, it's no-"

"Armin!" Eren said sternly, "Listen to me." Armin went silent. "I said it's okay, at least you came when you did. Now wipe your face, I need your help."

Armin began wiping his face, still sniffling. "O-okay..."

Eren nodded. "Do you still have that medical kit your parents gave you?"

Armin nodded.

"You know where it is?" Eren asked.

"I-it's in the cabinet under the sink."

Eren stood up and help Armin stand. "Mkay, let's go." They turned down the stairs and bolted into the remains of the kitchen, now pieces of rubble with silverware scattered. Armin lifted a couple of broken boards, while Eren ripped the wooden cabinet door from it's hinges. He shuffled a hand around to avoid any traces of splintered metal.

Eren pulled out a small brown box with various medical tools and ointments. "This it?"

Armin nodded.

"Alright," Eren said. "Let's go." He got up as Armin set the boards down.

"Eren?" Armin asked, "What's happening?"

Eren shrugged. "I don't know exactly," He picked up some torn cloth. "but we'll discuss it later. I need to get back home." Eren said, as he created a makeshift lid on the box.

Armin gave a small nod and followed Eren out the the house.

Jean felt his face heat up. _No, no, no, no..._

Mikasa felt his tension and squeezed him from behind. "The entrance to the attic is in the closet. Let's hide out in my room."

Jean shook his head. "Okay." He went up the stairs softly as the thumping continued. Making a left down the hallway, he stopped in between two doors. "Which room?" Jean asked.

She adjusted herself on Jean's back. "Take the right. The wood's thicker, and it'll be harder to break down." Jean nodded and carefully pushed the door open with his shoulder. Taking Mikasa to the bed, he set her down and closed the door with a tiny _click_, locking it. He grabbed her desk and pulled it in front of the door.

Mikasa looked at the rags wrapped around her leg. Jean caught her gaze and decided against asking her his question again. Mikasa spoke up, "D'you think Eren's found Armin?"

Jean shrugged. "I dunno, but like Jaeger said, Armin's a smart guy; he'll probably be able to avoid these crazed people for awhile." He grabbed a night stand and placed it on top of the desk. "Where's the closet?"

"It's on the other end of the hallway."

Jean sighed. "Jaeger better be here fast. I left the knife downstairs."

Mikasa pointed to a stuffed animal.

Jean looked over. "What?" 

"There's a panel behind Kuma-kun."

"Kuma-kun?" Jean said, confused.

Mikasa's cheeks grew pinkish. "My stuffed bear." She said quietly.

"Oh." Jean said, as he removed the bear from his place on a nightstand.

"Give him to me... please."

"Oh, uh, alright." Jean said awkwardly. Tossing Mikasa the plush bear.

While Mikasa began holding the bear, he removed the panel from it's place on the wall, revealing a collection of several small blades and a loaded handgun with a spare clip. Jean looked at Mikasa with wide eyes.

"We've had a few break-ins over the years." She concluded. Jean continued gawking for a couple seconds then came back to his senses. Shaking his head, he grabbed a couple knifes, and flicked the safety of the gun on. He placed it in the back of his pants, the clip in his pocket, and bought Mikasa one of the longer blades. "You can still swing your arms right?" Jean asked half-jokingly.

Mikasa took the dagger and smiled, "Don't make me test out my arm on you."

Jean held his hands up, "Woah, easy there, no need to be feisty." He chuckled.

They both giggled while Mikasa fake slashed at Jean, exercising her arm.

Mikasa opened her mouth to say something as a loud _crash _came from the hallway.

"Eren!" Armin yelled.

"What?" Eren stopped, now at the four-way he had been previously.

Armin ran up to him and bent over, hands on his knees. "Where's... Mikasa..." he breathed heavily.

Eren placed his hand on Armin's back. "She's at home. Jean's protecting her until we get there."

Armin shot up, now taking in the sights around him. The nearby houses looked ransacked, and a few were in dry smell of burning wood stuck in his nostrils. "Why... why is she with Jean?"

Eren looked over in the direction of his house. "Because she was hurt on the way home."

Armin looked at Eren's knifes. "So you want me to help patch her up?"

Eren nodded. "Yup, but I don't think I'm just using you." He turned ready to sprint to his house. "I think even _I_ would have came to get our best friend even if Mikasa wasn't not."

Armin began running down the blocks after him. After a few minutes of running, they turned around the curb, Eren's house in view. "Alright, just a little more... hold on Mikasa." Armin whispered.

Eren sprinted up the stairs, and tried opening the door. _Dammit, it's blocked from the inside..._

Looking at his struggle, Armin asked aloud, "Is it blocked?"

"Yeah, Jean probably blocked it." Eren stood back. "He knew I was coming back, so it must have been for good reason-" Eren was cut off as loud moans and screams tore through the air. He grabbed Armin by the wrist, and spoke into his ear. "We'll take the back door-" He was cut off again as the sound of wood breaking and insulation tearing filled his ears.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. There's one in the house, _Eren thought. "Mikasa..." he whispered.

_Sorry guys. I was pretty busy the last couple weeks so I'm glad I got this out. I'm pretty backed up on schoolwork, so I'm getting a few things out of the way first._

_Read, Review, Yadda-yadda, and see yah next time /o/_


	4. Chapter 4

"_We'll take the back door-" He was cut off again as the sound of wood breaking and insulation tearing filled his ears._

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. There's one in the house, Eren thought. "Mikasa..." he whispered._

The moans droned on as Eren and Armin bolted for the fence gate.

"Come on," Eren said, unlocking it. "Through here." Armin dove through, and he followed, shutting the gate. Grabbing several sticks, he placed them into the joints of the gate. He put the padlock back on and ran with Armin to the back door.

"Do you have any keys?" asked Armin, breathing heavily.

Eren lifted the rugged mat and pulled out a silver key. "Right here." He unlocked the door. "Let's go." The blonde quickly walked through then Eren shut the door. Another tear echoed from the ceiling, as Eren bolted around through the kitchen and around the corner.

Armin followed and looked around the empty living room. "They've gone..." he whispered.

Eren waved toward the stairs, _Let's check the rooms, _he mouthed. Armin nodded and together they both tip-toed up the stairs. Upon reaching the top of the stairs the ceiling creaked a bit more, putting the two teens on edge.

Eren looked toward both ends of the hallway, and made his way to the end where his and Mikasa's rooms were located. Armin stood near the stairs listening for more sounds.

Turning his room's doorknob, Eren silently peered inside.

Nothing had changed.

Eren left his door slightly open, and turned toward the other door. He winded the knob and pushed lightly on the door. The door wouldn't budge.

Eren knocked softly at the door. After a few seconds, he got a gruff response.

"Who's there?"

He whispered into the crack of the door, "It's Eren."

"Eren?"

The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter?"

The other side of the door was silent. The only audible sound was the creaking in the attic. A minute to two had passed by as the noise of something being dragged across the carpet grew. The door opened as the weight of several desks and chairs were removed off of it. Eren and Armin rushed inside.

Mikasa sat on the bed, holding her stuffed animal. Jean began pushing the chairs back into place against the wall.

"D'you hear that too?" Jean asked.

Eren took the medical kit out of his jacket. "The crashing from outside?" he said, giving it to Armin.

Jean nodded. "Yeah," he sat back on the floor in his previous spot. "Sounded like it was on the roof."

Armin nodded and began undoing Mikasa's makeshift cast. "We're glad you guys are okay."

Eren leaned against the wall, watching Armin fix up his adopted sister's leg. "What happened after I left?"

Jean sighed as he relived what had happened only around about a half hour earlier. "Well, after you had left, I wrapped up Mikasa's leg, and while we were chatting..." Jean shook his head. "...We heard something outside and we came up here to hide out."

Mikasa spoke up, "...and when we came up the stairs we heard that loud noise on the roof." she gave a slight hiss as Armin used a needle and stitched the still-open wound together.

"What should we do now?" Armin asked.

Eren walked to the window above the nightstand. "I wanna look for our parents."

The room was quiet for a couple minutes as everyone contemplated Eren's choice.

Jean sighed, "That's not a good idea." He looked up to the ceiling.

Eren eyeballed him, "Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean it's stupid."

Armin winced at Jean's statement, the feeling to find his Grandfather eating away at him. Mikasa began narrowing her eyes at the other two boys.

"So finding our parents is stupid?"

Irritated, Jean stood up. "Did I _stutter_, Jaeger? Of course. It's a waste of time."

Eren took a step forward. "Take it back."

"No."

"Take. It. Back."

"You speaking my language, Jaeger?" said Jean, unmoving.

His blood was starting to boil. "You're being really... annoying right now, Jeanny." Eren said, tightening his fists.

Armin finished sewing Mikasa's wound, and moved between the two boys. "H-hold on, we haven't heard each side's reasoning for their decision."

Eren clenched his teeth, not seeming to hear him.

"Jean, maybe you should sit and relax." Armin suggested.

Jean scoffed, "Am _I _really the one you should be saying that to?"

Armin turned and grabbed Eren by the shoulders. "Eren, focus on me! Focus on Armin!" he pleaded, shaking him.

"...hm, what?" Eren's look of rage faded from his face.

"Eren look at me." Armin said.

Eren looked down at Armin, and looked back up at Jean. His scowl returned, and he began moving towards Jean.

"N-no, Eren wait! We're gonna discuss which way is best... as a group." Armin's blue eyes gave a stern glow.

The green eyed boy huffed loudly, and turned back to the window. Jean took a seat on the bed, next to Mikasa. Armin sighed.

The raven-haired girl spoke up to break an intense silence. "Can we discuss our course of action now?"

Eren gave a gruff response, "I had said I wanted to find our parents."

"And I said we should evacuate." Jean said.

"Eren."

His green eyes looked at Armin through his reflection in the mirror. "Why do you want to look for our parents?"

"To make sure they're safe, and so we can all leave together." he replied, monotone.

Armin turned to Jean, signaling he could speak.

Jean yawned. "So we can make sure that our safety is secured. I see no point in trying to battle with those assailants right now." he waved his hand towards Mikasa's weapon storage. "Even though we have Mikasa's stash at our disposal, it won't last us a week, or even a couple days with this many people in Maria." he sighed, not wanting to speak further.

Armin continued for him. "I see where Jean's coming from. It's too much work as of now. We have no supplies and blades aren't gonna stay sharp for long. Eren's thought isn't wrong, but it's not logical to just run around with all this chaos."

"I agree with Armin and Jean, Eren." Mikasa said. "I wanna find our parents as much as you do, but in my state, the first option is better." she lifted her leg. "I can't help out much, while like this."

Jean stood up, stretching. "We should find Mikasa some proper medical attention as well."

Armin scratched his head, "My handiwork isn't all that reliable."

The brown eyed boy waved his hands frantically, "I didn't mean anything bad by it... uh-"

"It's alright Jean. I understand, it was an emergency so it's not like I had a choice." Armin said.

Eren turned around, "Alright."

"So, you're going along with us Jaeger?" Jean asked.

He nodded. "We'll evacuate and come up with another plan." Eren looked toward Mikasa. "I want Mikasa to have that wound looked at. Any infected has probably been slowed down by Armin's quick work."

"We've got some time before sunset, it'll be hard getting to an Evac Station in the dark." Armin said.

The other three nodded in agreement, willing to stick with the current plan.

_Sorry... again. Writer's block on Spring Break is terrible, so in return I made it slightly longer for you guys. My head's been in a foggy state lately, and I have a research paper coming in a couple weeks. I have an idea where I'm going but it's mostly excerpts and pieces of plot._

_Yeah so enough for now. Relax, Read, and Review._

(⊙ω⊙ ) _lel_


	5. Chapter 5

"_We've got some time before sunset, it'll be hard getting to an Evac Station in the dark." Armin said._

_The other three nodded in agreement, willing to stick with the current plan..._

Jean stood up from the bed and moved toward the window. "I don't wanna waste time moving all the stuff barricading the door-"

"So you want us to go through the window?" said Eren, cutting him off.

Jean sucked his teeth instinctively. "Yeah." He looked toward Mikasa. "I know she has that wound, but to move the chairs and desks would be too costly." He sighed. "We don't know what's going to happen next."

"Well, are you going to help or not?" said Eren, he and Armin were already pushing the window open, low moans entering the room. "If you're gonna stand there and cause global warming, at least sort out a weapon for yourself." He began studying the tall trees near the fence.

Jean blew air out of his nose and went to the hidden storage. Mikasa took the blade she had earlier and fastened it into her back belt loop. She opened up a nearby drawer and took out a shoulder holster. Jean took the pistol and put it into his pocket, he tucked the clip away into his sleeve, folding it over so the clip wouldn't fall out.

"Hey Mikasa," Armin started, "can I borrow these?" he asked, holding up two leather belts, and some spare tape.

Mikasa looked puzzled.

"I was gonna make a belt to hold my bat." Armin said sheepishly.

The dark-eyed girl saw the metallic bat off to the side, and nodded. Within seconds, Armin had his bat strapped to his back ready for action.

Eren swapped his knifes for some sharper ones in Mikasa's cabinet and slid them into his belt loops. He faced the window, "Ready to leave when you are."

Armin looked surprised, "Eren, you're not taking the lead?"

"Not when Jean's got the gun." he said, still eyeing the trees outside the window.

"Here," Mikasa leaned forward and took the pistol from Jean's pocket, and put in her own holster. "Good now?"

"Still not taking it."

"Fine Jaeger," Jean started climbing out the window. "I'm taking the lead." With a grunt, he dropped down the side of the house, the roars now moved into the distance, the loudest audible noise now the low groaning and occasional creaks of the ceiling.

"Wait," Armin said. "How will get get Mikasa down?"

"Like this," Eren said, jumping out the window. A small thud was heard with the scattering of leaves. "Armin?"

Armin looked out of the window. Eren was dusting himself off, and Jean was leaning against the wall.

"Jean." Eren said.

The lean teen looked up.

Eren stuck out his arm grabbing his elbow with his other hand. "Do the same."

Jean sighed and stood with his arms in a similar fashion.

"That's not it."

"What?"

"You're doing it wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Do it the other way."

"What other way?"

"My way."

"What?"

Eren huffed and fixed his arms to the proper position. Jean scoffed.

"Grab my bent arm." Eren said, leaning in to grab Jean's forearm

"I thought you weren't taking the lead."

"I wasn't. But you need help." Eren said.

A vein pulsed on Jean's forehead as Eren locked arms with him.

His green eyes flew towards the window. "Armin!"

The blonde looked down, on the two boys.

"Send down Mikasa!" Eren shouted.

Jean looked surprised. "What? You want Armin to _drop _Mikasa?"

Eren looked at him, his eyes slightly unnerving. "You're the one who said you didn't want to move the furniture."

Jean sucked his teeth and tightened his arms.

Armin had helped Mikasa onto the ledge. She now waiting for the signal.

Eren tightened his arms. "You ready?"

Jean nodded. Eren looked up to the window, his eyes giving Mikasa the signal to jump. She nodded back, instead climbing down and hanging by the edge. Mikasa twisted her body outward and pushed herself off of the wall, barrelling towards Jean and Eren.

Despite what Eren had planned, Jean slipped out of Eren's grip and held his arms out, wanting to catch Mikasa himself.

"Dammit, Jean!" he said as Mikasa flew into Jean's body. Eren reacted quickly and got behind Jean, preventing his fall onto the stone-like dirt.

The smirk on Jean's face faded, as Eren couldn't support the energy of Mikasa's fall. He fell backwards onto Eren, and in return, the boy underneath let out a grunt of pain.

Mikasa rolled off the two and Armin jumped out as well, using some nearby vines on the wall to steady his fall away from the other boys. Hearing Eren's noise of distress, they both went to check him as Jean crawled off.

"Eren? Are you okay?" Mikasa asked, obviously worried about her adoptive brother.

He shifted backward and stood up. "Yeah... I'm fine." Eren dusted himself off.

Armin didn't look convinced. "You sure?"

Eren sighed, "Yeah, I'm good." he turned to Jean. "Okay, I'm done. You take the lead."

Armin's unconvinced look turned faded into slight worry.

Jean opened his mouth but quickly closed it. He turned to Armin. "Which way should we go?"

His worried look went away as he closed his eyes and thought of their next step. Meanwhile, Eren and Jean grabbed Mikasa's arms and helped her up, having her lean on both of them.

"I got an idea." Armin said.

"Tell us whatcha got." Jean said.

Armin moved his hands to illustrate his thoughts. "The Evacuation is most likely taking place on the main road to the next city. We'll take the side streets and move parallel to the main road instead. Staying on the center street would attract too much attention."

The other three were silent for a moment.

"I see what you're getting at." said Eren. "Got any specific route you wanna take?"

Armin shrugged. "We could use a carriage..."

"Well then..." Jean said. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Let's go hijack a carriage then."

Everyone looked at Eren suspiciously.

He scratched his head nervously. "Uh, I mean... remember the ones we passed earlier?" Eren said, looking at Armin.

Armin nodded, "We might be able to build something out of what leftover..."

"You forgot one thing." Mikasa said, loudly. "What's going to pull the carriage?"

Eren let out small _neighs _in Jean's direction. Armin coughed to maintain the atmosphere.

Jean gritted his teeth and thought for a while, the others waiting for a response.

"Let's get going." Eren said. "You're wasting even _more_ time."

"Tch, I'll think of something when we get there." He had Mikasa climb onto his back, and he made his way to the sidewalk. "Lead the way to the carriages, Jaeger."

A loud creaking sound echoed through the air, Eren immediately circling to take note of the trees, something about them throwing him off. His eyes grew wide as he realized the sounds weren't coming from the trees but from his home itself. He could hear the wood floors splintering, and the lining of the walls tearing as the home began collapsing.

_OoC: Check._

_Semi-Filler: Check._

_Over the next couple weeks I have a paper to write (as I said before) so it may(or may not) be a while until I update since I don't have a due date for the paper as of yet._

_Welp, you know the gist of it. Relax, Read, and Review._

_Bai-nii~_

_Also, tell me if I made any mistakes. I don't proofread often_

_*neighs* (∘₀∘)_


End file.
